


paint me

by no1zakkurafan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Men Crying, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Cloud Strife, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1zakkurafan/pseuds/no1zakkurafan
Summary: Set Post-Advent Children. Sephiroth was brought back from the life stream, he is much more human now in this. Cloud's accepted that the Sephiroth now is not the same Jenova fuelled Sephiroth he knew between the Nibelheim incident and the end of AC.Sephiroth still has his wing and is still very self conscious about it. Cloud tries his best to make Sephiroth know he's loved and not to feel like he has to hide anything from him.It's porn with feelings.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 142





	paint me

It was October, the kind of chilly morning that reminds you there won’t be any more warm days until spring. Cloud buried his chin slightly lower into his zip-up sweater, swung his leg over Fenrir and pulled the creaky garage door down, moving through to the back door as he skillfully navigated his way through oil-soaked rags, half full tins of paints and various nuts and bolts that decorated the cold, concrete floor. His breath appeared as soft, icy white huffs.

It was mid-morning, he’d just finished an early run to deliver some packages to Seventh Heaven and managed to nab a couple of breakfast bagels as a thank you from Tifa. Marlene had drawn some comically accurate pictures on the brown paper they were carefully wrapped in. One was Cloud, hair wild, jagged and yellow with a very exaggerated frown on his face (or so he thought anyway). The other was of Sephiroth, with a slightly less exaggerated frown, _which was much more accurate_. 

As Cloud walked further into the house he expected to see signs of life, the smell of Sephiroth’s floral morning tea blend or the whurr of the dishwasher but there was nothing, just a cool, still silence that caused a low twinge of anxiety in his chest. He glanced at the time on his phone, “9:30? You’re usually up by now…” he spoke softly to himself, removing his fusion sword harness and shoulder guard, placing them quietly on the kitchen counter with a small clank. 

He padded through the small living room and climbed the stairs to the bedroom, sliding his hand softly into the small crack in the door to peek inside. Sephiroth was still in bed, face down in the white, fluffy pillows. He was definitely breathing, so the torture of having to live back inside his more human form hadn’t finished him off just yet. Cloud walked into the room and gently sat on the edge of the bed and with the slightest of touches brushed a few strands of Sephiroth’s hair out of his face. He was so beautiful, Cloud thought to himself, his sharp features having a softer appearance as the man slept. His brows weren’t furrowed and his jaw was less clenched.

“Sephiroth...” Cloud spoke concerned, low and quiet but not quite a whisper, “... Are you alright?”

Sephiroth let out a deep sigh and buried his face slightly more into the pillow he was half hugging. 

“Mmmf… I am just tired, Cloud” he said, sliding one of his hands from under the pillow to where Cloud was sitting on the mattress.

“You’re usually up by now. I was a bit worried when I came in. Are you sick? There’s some bagels downstairs from Tifa, but you don’t have to eat yet if you feel unwell.” 

Cloud’s concerned eyes were drawn away from the half-asleep man’s face and down over his shoulders and upper back that were exposed from the white sheets. He had began to notice the tension in Sephiroth’s muscles, how his shoulders were drawn up, delicate formations of muscles tense and trembling. He’d switched the heat on for Sephiroth when he left before dawn, so it wasn’t the autumnal chill. He removed the hand that was absent-mindedly twirling a few strands of Sephiroth’s hair and skimmed it over his shoulders to rest a firm, comforting palm between trembling shoulder blades. 

“You’re shaking, Seph. Is it the, uh…” Cloud trailed off, knowing it still to be an awkward subject to talk about. Sephiroth was much more self-conscious now his god-complex had all but dissolved. He swallowed thickly, “... the uh, wing?”. His voice definitely a whisper.

He could feel Sephiroth tense more and heard him let out a more exasperated sigh as he turned his face away from Cloud. 

“It’s nothing, Cloud. Please go and enjoy your food.”

Cloud let out a short huff. He knew when Sephiroth was feeling this way it was hard to talk it out to try and help. There wasn’t really a lot Cloud could do and conversations like this would always leave the both of them emotionally drained and frustrated. He stood up and removed the combats and sweater he had on which had subsequently been splattered with dirty rain water from the ride that morning. He quickly lifted the quilt and sat himself at the small of his partner’s back, resting two firm hands on the shivering shoulder blades. 

He’d remembered a conversation they’d both had before where Sephiroth had likened keeping his wing enclosed to sitting cross-legged for too long and how much of a relief it feels when you’re able to stretch out your legs straight again. “Let me try and help you. Please.” He said, voice dripping with care and concern. He began working his fingers in circles regardless, over the knotted muscles around Sephiroth’s shoulder blades. The silver haired man let out a sharp and sudden sob that made Cloud immediately remove his hands.

“Hey, hey look at me Seph” he cooed, leaning to the side to see Sephiroth’s face. “No, please don’t cry. I… I’m sorry” his heart feeling as if it was about to shatter at any moment. 

Sephiroth buried his face deeper into the bed, attempting to stop the sporadic sobs and uneven breaths that began falling out of him. Cloud moved forwards to plant a couple of firm kisses into the nape of Sephiroth’s neck, nuzzled his nose gently into the cascade of silky, silver locks. For some reason now, Sephiroth felt much warmer than he had in the days they were fighting. It reminded him that the taller man was still getting to grips with being more human again and that all he could really give to him was patience. He rested his chin where it was and waited. It was all he could do.

The sobs became less prominent after a while and Cloud sat back up to where he had been initially. “Can I…” he gestured in feather light touches around Sephiroth’s shoulders, “...again?”. 

He got a shy yet certain nod which gave him the permission he wanted to start to massage away the knots and tension. He reached over to the bedside table to grab some massage oil they both usually used on one another after a hefty sparring session. He began in long, smooth motions warming up the oils until he was paying more close attention to the areas that seemed to be causing more pain. 

Soft, appreciative noises started low in Sephiroth’s chest, encouraging Cloud that he was doing the right thing. The taller man reached a hand down to Cloud’s thigh and lightly tapped it, a sign that he took to stop for the moment as he leaned back away from Sephiroth. Quicker than he could really take notice a plume of jet black feathers opened out before him, smaller, downy feathers free falling through the air to rest delicately on the sheets. He felt Sephiroth tense up again beneath him and saw him bury his face back into the pillow. 

Cloud again felt his heart ache as his eyes felt suddenly more wet. He shook his head to banish the stinging tears and leant back down, all the way to where the blue-black raven wing was now protruding from Sephiroth’s back, to place a tender kiss at the base. Slow and calculated, taking each one a little closer to the impressive display of feathers. As he reached his goal and planted the first kiss directly to the wing he braced himself for Sephiroth to tense up and move away, but instead he was surprised to hear a half-muffled raspy moan from him.

A little shocked, Cloud hesitated waiting to gage his partner’s reaction. The low voice spoke with a reserved clarity, “more Cloud, please” he said, as Cloud began nestling his face further into the plumage, combing his strong fingers through the longer feathers. He remembered Sephiroth had also once mentioned in passing that the only way he could describe the feeling effectively was comparing it to when you have someone run their nails through your hair and over your scalp, which coincidentally also made Sephiroth melt. 

The moans from beneath him started again, as he worked his way across the huge winged appendage, firmly massaging where the folds of the wing were and running his fingers through the rest, as he started to softly groan in response to Sephiroth, a heat pooling low in his belly, cock starting to throb and thicken.

The more he worked and the more needy Sephiroth sounded, the more Cloud began to lose himself in the moment. He wasn’t ever really vocal in an intimate setting ( _well he used to be with Zack back in Shinra but that was only to get the raven haired man to shut up because he talked almost too much when they were fucking_ ), but there was just a little voice inside him that felt maybe Sephiroth needed the extra words of validation today. He started mumbling in between kisses, little praises, telling his partner how beautiful he was and how much he was loved. 

After a while both men were moaning, mumbling messes. Cloud began to grind his now hard cock into the firmness of Sephiroth’s pale, muscular ass, one hand cupping the larger man’s hip to get more momentum on his wanton thrusts, watching a very delicate flush sit over his partner’s skin like a veil. 

Suddenly Cloud was startled by Sephiroth blindly reaching out with his right hand, clumsily grabbing the bottle of lube and throwing it back in his direction. “Fuck me, Strife.” He says with the most clarity he’s had all morning, he couldn't see Sephiroth but he could tell there was a smirk hidden away amongst the pillows. The formalness of being addressed by his last name makes Cloud’s cock twitch and a thick bead of precum oozed out from the tip, there must be some fucked up, military-mindset, fantasy reason why but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind ready to unpack another day. He pumped a couple of generous helpings of the lube into his palm and rubbed them together, warming it slightly before simultaneously coating his own cock and Sephiroth’s waiting hole. The pads of his fingers drawing small circles around the ring of muscle, earning him soft, short coos from his submissive love.

He leaned over again and planted a hot, open mouthed kiss at the base of the wing, dipping a teasing finger into the larger man. “Strife!” Sephiroth said with such sternness and clarity that he might as well have been giving orders to cadets again, but there’s a hint of wanting and desperation hidden there too. Cloud let out a soft low growl as he plunged two fingers at once into Sephiroth. The larger man released the hottest, filthiest moan Cloud had ever heard. He started to relentlessly fuck Sephiroths hole with a hard and steady rhythm, stretching him out ready for his now throbbing length.

 _~Ah, bite it… yes there…~_ A familiar static sound trailed in and out of Cloud's mind as he heard Sephiroth speak. It happened rarely, as Sephiroth had said he understood how it could trigger traumatic memories, but sometimes when his barriers are all but gone he lets their mind-link slip. He was begging for it just… not out loud.

Cloud’s cock, achingly hard, bobbed up and down in the negative space between them with the motion of finger fucking Sephiroth. With nothing to gain friction from all Cloud wanted to do is to remove his fingers and fuck the larger man into the mattress. He let out another, less restrained, low growl and gently bit down on to the bony top edge of the wing. Sephiroth’s sudden loud cry filled the charged air around them, but not in pain. The cry came out dripping with pleasure, so raw and open. Cloud had never heard that moan before. He tested the waters again and gave another firm bite and the same moan erupted from what seemed like Sephiroth’s very soul. 

_~Please. More.~_

Cloud let out a tiny huff of understanding and felt his cock jump, just hearing Sephiroth like that was likely enough to make him cum without much touch at all but it was all far too good to stop now. Now that he had Sephiroth grinding his hips into the mattress, pleading for more from his lover. The blonde wondered whether to let him know about slipping into their mind-link but decided against it, the sensation hadn't filled Cloud with anxiety as it had the first time since Sephiroth had come back and it was agreed to not use it only to protect him, but this was definitely a better use of it.

Cloud removed his fingers and positioned his own swollen cock ready to fuck into Sephiroth. He straightened up and made the decision to grab a fistfull of feathers and yanked towards himself hard and fast as he drove his cock into Sephiroth’s tight, lustful hole. He could hear Sephiroth choke back a moan as he watched him bite down hard on a mouthful of bedsheets. The larger man's eyes were squeezed firmly shut, cheeks stained with remnants of tears, but they burst open again in surprise as Cloud tugged on the feathers he still had a hold of. 

"Better than hair pulling?" Cloud said, his smug, monotone tone cutting through the symphony of groans from the man beneath him. Slowing his thrusts to a painful speed to give Sephiroth chance to answer coherently.

"You… ah! Haven't a clue" Sephiroth responded, eyes almost rolling back into his head as Cloud weaved his fingers in close to the stems of the feathers, giving them a slow ruffle. "... You tease me so".

Cloud's thrusts got harder and faster as he played around with what sensations made Sephiroth lose control even more. The silver-haired man was mimicking Cloud’s movements as best he could, pushing back as Cloud fucked in to fill himself more. He raised his hips a little more and reached underneath him to give his thick, neglected cock more attention. Sephiroth’s movements increasingly less graceful the more Cloud fondled the sensitive feathers, burying his face into them, kissing and running his teeth across the bones. 

_~Don’t stop. Please, harder.~_

Cloud almost lost control there and then, his hips jerking as he grit his teeth and moaned in a ‘fuck, i can’t believe you’ kind of way. The blonde man started fucking even harder, one hand reaching around and batting Sephiroth’s hand off his cock. He gripped the thick weeping length and started pumping in time with his own thrusts as best he could. He leaned over, nosing his lover's long hair away from the nape of his neck and with a breathy pant hummed low and gravelly, “just let go, Sephiroth.” Cloud still relished in the fact he could say his ex-nemesis’ name in such wildly different circumstances now. 

“No, wait!” Sephiroth managed to get out before struggling slightly under Cloud. He moved away from Cloud’s hips, causing him to slip out and flipped over on to his back. His enormous black wing extending before making a feathered barrier between him and the smaller man. “Not until you paint me.” He said, peridot eyes flashing with more want and lust than Cloud had ever seen, his pupils dilated as he took in the image of his blonde partner, now knelt over him, his face a mixture of need and confusion. 

Cloud nodded quickly once he recognised what his partner was asking of him, as he fell forwards onto his hands, caging in Sephiroth. Blue eyes momentarily lost in the silver-haired man’s eyes before planting a wet, opened mouth kiss on his mouth tongue first. His tongue immediately entered Sephiroth’s mouth, gliding over his lover's muscle, lightly brushing over his teeth before he pulled away. Cloud offered up a tiny, “mm” and a nod before kneeling up again and pumping his own dribbling cock. Sephiroth began stroking his own length too, firm and slow evidently so close to the edge but desperately holding off for now. 

Cloud cursed under his breath as the hot, pressure built up in his stomach and his balls tightened. Looking down at Sephiroth in this state, eyes half-shut, touching himself, blanketed under his own wing, biting his lower lip, a look of wicked lust flashing across his face. His feathers trembled in frustration, anticipating the orgasm that had been building for the last half an hour or so. Cloud let out a yelp as his own orgasm hit him like a lightning bolt, it took all his power to stay upright as he shot thick, hot ropes of cum across the restless wing shielding Sephiroth. Wave after wave of intense pleasure threatening to blind his vision with white stars. 

_~So beautiful.~_ Cloud heard in his mind as he watched Sephiroth come undone in front of him. He tilted his head back, gasping for air, moaning Cloud’s name as his large hands coaxed out his orgasm, squeezing at the tip slightly, pumping devastating amounts of warm, white release over his own wing, painting it just as he wanted, mixing with Cloud’s own seed. His feathers shook and rustled mirroring his own body coming down from his climax. Perfectly toned abs peeking out from the bottom of the wing, tensing and releasing. Cloud couldn’t help but lick his lips watching such a depraved sight, mouth agape lost in the sight before him.

Cloud moved down a little and nudged the feathery expanse out of his way. He laid down on Sephiroth’s chest and nuzzled in taking a large inhale of the lager man's scent, his blonde spikes now stuck with sweat to his forehead came up to meet his lover’s chin. He felt Sephiroth sigh deeply and felt him plant a soft, loving kiss atop of his head before enclosing them both in his wing. 

They stayed there for a while, coming down from the fizzing ecstacy coursing through their blood. Sephiroth broke the calm by swiping a thumb across Cloud’s cheek, moving some long strands of golden hair that had dried to his sweat. “Thank you, Cloud.” he finally said, giving another tender kiss to Cloud’s warm skin. “I won’t hide it from you again”.

“It’s okay Seph. It feels good, the wing… and it was so unbelievably fucking hot.” Cloud mumbled, high off his climax. Pressing his groin back into Sephiroth’s hips ever so subtly. “I wouldn’t ever love you less for having it or love you more for not having it. It’s you.”

He hadn’t expected a response from Sephiroth. He was so content just being held in their post-orgasmic glow. The midday sun gently warmed the bed as he started to fall into a shallow sleep, fingers intertwined and lazily played with a silky strand of his lover’s hair. He always did that, falling asleep. He’d nearly dozed off completely until the static enclosed his mind yet again. 

_~I love you too, Cloud… little pervert.~_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @zackfairscock's birthday on twitter. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it tho. bottom!sephiroth lives in my head rent free. do I wish I was cloud in this fic? absolutely. 
> 
> OKAY THANK YOU FOR READING BYEEEEE. 
> 
> [you can follow me on twitter too!](twitter.com/no1zakkurafan)


End file.
